Un toque de magia
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Porque, al fin y al cabo, la felicidad se encuentra en un pequeño toque de magia". IchiHime. T para estar seguro.


**Un toque de magia**

Señoras. Caballeros. Lo que están a punto de leer no es sino un vago intento de atrapar sus sentidos, como el prestidigitador que capturará sus ojos con un juego de manos, yo trataré de captar su atención durante los próximos minutos, si así me lo permiten: No se preocupen por su seguridad, pues no entraña riesgo alguno. Observen meticulosamente, y no se sorprendan al hallar algo inesperado... Sus ojos pueden no verlo todo .

El sol brillaba de forma intensa. Parecía un día completamente común, uno más, para cualquiera que pasease por las tranquilas calles de Karakura con el sol estival... Mas no lo era para ella.

Una joven pelirroja, de largos cabellos que fulgían cual cobre, andaba silenciosa, su mano sostenida por un pequeño varón de mirada segura y gesto encantado. En sus brazos, una infante reposaba, disfrutando del calor que aquella que la portaba tenía a bien otorgarle y dando, de vez en cuando, alguna patadita en su cándido sueño... La mujer observó a los dos pequeños: El primero, de cabellos anaranjados, pugnaba con la mano de su madre por ir a ver a unos animalitos encerrados en jaulas en la tienda, más allá del cruce de carretera. La segunda, tranquila, se limitaba a reposar .

Y ella sonreía

Comprensiva, cedió a las peticiones del muchacho, haciendo que su paso tranquilo les condujese a la pequeña tienda de animales, donde la mirada viva del chaval rápidamente captó la atención de un cachorro que, juguetonamente, se acercó al cristal alzándose sobre sus cuatro patas para saludar, algo a lo que el pequeño retrocedió ligeramente asustado, aunque pronto puso ambas manos en el cristal, observando también embelesado. Tiró de su falda, ansioso, y le preguntó por el animal.

Con un gesto inocente, el pequeño preguntó si podían llevárselo y ella, dubitativa, caviló unos instantes. No por mucho tiempo, sin embargo.

Un brazo fuerte rodeó sus hombros y, entonces, ella volvió a sonreír

Un hombre alto, su gesto duro pero jovial, un sempiterno ceño fruncido, le revelaron que era aquel que compartía su vida: Se agachó al pequeño y, tomándolo en brazos, indicó a la mujer que lo siguiese. Esta, tras una sonrisa dulce, asintió y ambos cruzaron el umbral de la tienda.

La noche cayó. Brillaba luna plateada en el cielo que antes fue coronado por un único astro, que ahora cedía su reinado a la señora de la noche y su cohorte de tímidos luceros, pero ella no podía fijarse en lo que brillaba en el cielo, en su lugar, sus ojos tiernos escudriñaban la mirada del pequeño que dormía en la cama. Una mano suave acarició su frente y, con la ternura que la caracterizaba, la mujer llevó una mano a las coberturas de la cama antes de echarlas sobre el pequeño, tapándolo, resguardándolo del frío... Pero no pudo irse, y, en su lugar, se quedó observándolo

Observando su semblante  
Observando su sonrisa, su ceño fruncido  
Observando a su amado  
O, al menos, una parte de él

Él... El hombre que se hallaba en la habitación de al lado, intentando distraer a la más pequeña con un torpe truco de prestidigitador: Hacía poco, había aprendido a ejecutar magia con cartas pero, por algún motivo, siempre que se hallaba en presencia de la niña más pequeña perdía su temple y acababa revelando el truco antes de tiempo.

Mas ello no disuadía la sonrisa de la pequeña, que aumentaba al ver los esfuerzos de su padre, aplaudiendo después de que este, emocionado, sacase una carta de detrás de su oreja... Y, luego, tras aquella pequeña ovación por su parte, se dormía. Pero él no podía irse.

Observaba los cabellos rojizos que empezaban a nacer en la pequeña. Observaba su gesto feliz.  
Observaba su vulnerabilidad.

Y, entonces, era cuando ambos observaban que aquello era una parte de los dos...

Ella, sus ojos de azul grisáceo.  
Él, castaños .  
Ella, la forma en que el muchacho abrazaba su almohada, tranquilo.  
Y él, la forma en que reía en sueños .

Tan de él  
Tan de ella

Y era entonces cuando ambos abandonaban la habitación de los pequeños y, cruzándose por el pasillo, simplemente sonreían... Tomaba él su mano, y ella acariciaba de él, capturaba ella sus ojos y él simplemente se dedicaba a perderse en el azul océano de sus ojos.

Reposaban sus frentes, unidas y, entonces, se hacían uno con un abrazo dulce: Expresaban su agradecimiento al otro, con un gesto que nunca podría ser expresado por palabras. Tomados de la mano, se introducían en la cama y, durante unos minutos, no decían nada, ella limitándose a sentir la cintura tomada por su amado, y él simplemente dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado. Entonces, ella solía tomar la mano de su esposo y, con caricias, miraba luego a sus ojos: Sonreía, tiernamente, infantil...

Y sus labios se unían. Primero una vez, tenue  
Una segunda, trémula  
Una tercera, intensa  
Y la cuarta... La cuarta eran sus cuerpos los que se fundían en uno.

Como la primera vez, como aquella en que el primero de los niños fue engendrado: Cuando ella se sentía sola, y él lloró por verla así, cuando la recuperó de manos de aquel que le había secuestrado. Como la segunda, en que ambos habían decidido avanzar y convertir sus vidas en lo que realmente eran: Una.

Y era en esos momentos que se sentían completos. Ellos, sus niños, y el nuevo miembro de la familia... No necesitaban más. Sólo a ellos... Y su amor

Ese pequeño toque de magia

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, señoras y caballeros, del mismo modo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. He intentado experimentar un poco, mas no teman dejar sus opiniones, y sobre todo no olviden que todo lo que hace que la vida valga la pena, está al alcance de todos. Al fin y al cabo, la llave de la felicidad consiste en un pequeño toque...

De magia  
_________________


End file.
